Sailor Moon OC Trilogy: Book 1: The Moon Quartet
by Gohan4
Summary: A few days after the defeat of Queen Nehellenia and the Dead Moon Circus, a new girl enters Chibi-usa's class at school, who shares the same last name as her! And later that day, a mysterious 'general' appears, claiming the new girl, was a Sailor Senshi! Explaining that she was from 50th Century Crystal Tokyo, she was sent by her Queen to warn Sailor Moon. First in a Series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

"_Run! Run quickly my students!"_

"_But, won't they follow us?"_

"_Yes, they will. But that is a risk I must take to protect Crystal Tokyo, and the earth! You understand, correct?"_

"_Yes, but what about Na-"_

"_She is with her guards. The others will follow you as well…sooner or later…"_

"_But, Queen Lady-"_

"_Go! I have already wasted time!"_

"_But who should we-"_

"_Sailor Moon. Warn Sailor Moon."_

"Agh! I'm gonna be late again!" cries the oh-so familiar voice of a certain blonde-haired girl, whose hair was in two buns on the side of her head, like meatballs, and had pigtails streaming from them, as she jumps out of bed and over towards her closet, pulling out her school uniform and throwing it on.

"Serena! Hurry!" a voice rings outside. The girl looks over and sees a younger girl with pink hair popping her head into the room. Her hair was in bunny-ear shaped buns and had large pigtails coming from them, and ruby red eyes.

"Chibi-usa!" the older girl screams. "My name is Usagi, not Serena!"

A few minutes later, after both girls ate breakfast (in a hurried fashion); they ran down the sidewalk to school, clipping on their matching brooches to their bows on their uniforms.

"Man, sure glad that those Dead Moon Circus creeps are gone," Usagi says. "After a while, that tent was a huge eyesore!"

"Yeah, and we can become Super Sailors too!" Chibi-usa adds, referring to their superhero alter egos.

See, these two girls had a secret. Well, more than one. These two girls were legendary Sailor Senshi, Planetary Senshi in fact. Usagi was the leader, and the most powerful. She was Sailor Moon, and the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. Usagi's friends Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto were each Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter respectively. Chibi-usa, Usagi's future daughter, was Sailor Chibi Moon. Chibi-usa's friend, Hotaru, was Sailor Saturn, and Hotaru's friends Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka, were Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus. Together, all 10 made up the Planetary Sailor Senshi, and had just recently defeated Queen Neheiliana, searching for Pegasus through people's dreams. In the end, Sailor Moon defeated Neheiliana, saving the Earth and the universe yet again for the 4th time.

"Usagi," Chibi-usa says in a somewhat sad tone, still running and not looking back at her mother behind her.

"Yeah?" Usagi asks, catching up to the pink-haired girl.

"I'm lonely," she says, looking at the school bag she was carrying in a saddened way.

Usagi's eyes widen. Chibi-usa didn't really have many friends, considering the group she hung out with was going to a different school, and her best friend was moving away. And the kids from the 30th Century (where Chibi-usa was from) weren't very nice either, making fun of her because she was the princess and wasn't powerful like her parents and how she was so different from them.

"Today's Momoko's last day, isn't it?" Usagi asks, the girls slowing their pace. Chibi-usa nods her head sadly, her red eyes tearing up.

"Hey! How 'bout we go to the ice cream parlor after school with Mamo-chan?" Usagi suggests. Chibi-usa's eyes light up and she smiles.

"Really? Thanks Serena!" Chibi-usa exclaims, hugging Usagi.

"Hey," Usagi says sweat-dropped, pushing Chibi-usa away a bit, "its Usagi." Both girls just laugh together before hearing the school bells ringing. Immediately, both girls stop laughing and start running, screaming in fright.

"_Hm? These girls…they have enormous power! But the blonde one…she could pose a threat to even the Queen!" _a black-cloaked figure thinks, looking below at the two pigtailed girls who ran by, sensing their enormous power.

"But, these girls could easy help in my search for the Prisms…" the figure trails off, its red eyes flashing. "…Queen Emera will be pleased!"

The figure chuckles, before teleporting away silently, a large white grin on its face.

"Class, please calm down!" the teacher says at the front of the class, clapping her hands and getting everyone's attention.

"I would like to bring notice that today is Momoko's last day here," the teacher says, the purple-haired girl standing up. The class says 'Aww' simultaneously.

"_Momoko." _Chibi-usa thinks, looking out the window, sighing. She looks up at the clouds, trying to spot pictures of words even. She sees a shell-shaped cloud, another shaped like a turtle and one shaped like a…crescent moon. Chibi-usa blinks a couple times. Nope. It was a crescent moon alright. It looked exactly like the symbol for the Moon Kingdom.

Then what she saw next shocked her. She saw a large pink light appear in the sky, one she had seen before, and gasped. She saw about 10 or so people fall from the portal in the sky and into the park in the center of Tokyo, and then the portal closed.

"_That was the portal to the Time Gate!" _Chibi-usa thought, _"Other than me and Setsuna, no one can open the portal to the Time Gate! Unless…there was another way?"_

Then, a knock at the classroom door caught her attention, along with the rest of the class. Everyone looks at the door, and the teacher goes and opens the door. In walks a girl with light brown hair to her armpits, a light yellow bow tied to the side of her head, like a headband, her bangs looking just like Chibi-usa's and Usagi's. She had bright sky blue eyes, and a shy smile plastered onto her face.

"Class, this is our new student," the teacher says, ushering in the girl to the front of the classroom. The girl quietly writes her name on the board.

"_Hikari…Tsukino?!" _Chibi-usa thinks nervously, freezing when she read the last name.

"Chibi-usa has a sister?" a boy announces, and the class is full of whispers.

"No," the girl, Hikari, says. The class goes silent.

"It must be a coincidence then!" the teacher exclaims.

"Who is…Chibi-usa?" the girl asks, scanning the room.

"That is," the teacher says, pointing to the pink-haired girl, who quickly freezes. Hikari smiles a bit, but she remains her neutral act.

"_Who is this 'Hikari Tsukino'? Is it possible that is actually her name? Or, is she using it for another reason?" _Chibi-usa thinks, pondering as she took out her sketchbook to draw herself and Usagi transformed as Super Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon.

Suddenly, Chibi-usa notices Hikari sitting by her, looking at her drawing. Chibi-usa pulls the picture away, shyly closing her book.

"Who is that?" Hikari whispers, pointing to the pink-haired girl's book. Chibi-usa gasps. _"How can this girl carry Mama's original last name and not know who a Sailor Senshi was?" _Chibi-usa thinks.

"Oh, this? It's a drawing of Sailor Moon," Chibi-usa replies.

"Sailor…Moon?" Hikari asks confusingly.

Chibi-usa sighs. "I tell you about her later. It's a long story,"

Hikari nods her head satisfyingly and turns to the teacher, who was now going over some grammar mistakes on everyone's homework. Chibi-usa sighs. _"It's going to be a LONG time till I get that ice cream," _she thinks.

"Queen Emera!" the black-cloaked figure exclaims, running up to a trio of thrones, each holding one lady. The lady in the middle, who wore a stunning emerald dress that matched her dark blue hair, stood up, a stern look on her face.

"Yes, Silvia?" the lady says, the black-cloaked figure bowing and standing back up, its hood coming off to reveal a young lady with short silver hair and stern black eyes.

"I have returned from my scouting with news," the lady, Silvia, announces.

"Really? Does it have to do with the Element Prisms?" Queen Emera asks. Silvia shakes her head.

"Sadly, no," Silvia says, "but, when I was in the 20th Century, I found at least 10 incredible powers, two much more powerful than the others."

"Oh? Could it be…?" Queen Emera exclaims. "You have found the Planetary Senshi?"

Silvia gasps. "Of course! Then, the two highest powers must be…"

"Princess Serenity!" Queen Emera exclaims.

"Serenity?" another lady in one of the thrones asks.

"The first Serenity?" the other chimes in.

"No, the second Serenity," Queen Emera answers, and the other two ladies gasp.

"Good luck Emera," the two ladies say.

"Queen Emera," Silvia continues, "and I believe that the other Senshi, Serenity's protectors, and the outers, their power is much less. I believe we can put them on our side…"

"Hm..." Queen Emera says slyly, a grin appearing on her face. "Good…"

"So, Hikari," Chibi-usa starts, sitting down at a table, pulling out her lunch wrapped in heart-covered paper. "Where are you from?"

"Oh…um…" Hikari says, trailing off. "I…can't say…"

"Oh, um then…" Chibi-usa trails off, leaving an awkward silence between the two girls.

"Can you tell me where I can find Sailor Moon?" Hikari asks suddenly, making Chibi-usa look up from her lunch nervously.

"No one knows her identity, sorry," Chibi-usa bluffs, biting into her sandwich.

"But, she is a Sailor Senshi, correct?" Hikari asks, Chibi-usa freezing.

"Sailor Senshi?" Chibi-usa asks nervously. "Of course!"

"Ah, good," Hikari smiles.

"_Sailor Senshi. It appears she knows that title….so is she one herself? Is she of royal blood? Is she Lunerian, like me? This girl is so mysterious!" _Chibi-usa thinks.

Before she knew it, school was over. So Chibi-usa quickly ran out of the building and over towards the park, where the ice cream parlor was nearby. The pink-haired princess could already taste the ice cream in her mouth.

"Hey, Chibi-usa!" a voice yells. Chibi-usa turns around to see Hikari behind her, running after her. Hikari catches up to her, panting.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?" Chibi-usa asks confusingly.

"Oh, I'm going to get ice cream. What about you?" Hikari answers.

"I'm meeting my sister and her boyfriend here to get ice cream as well," Chibi-usa says, bluffing slightly. Usagi wasn't her sister, but Mamo-chan was Usagi's boyfriend, and Chibi-usa's future father.

"Really? Then let's go together!" Hikari exclaims, smiling. Chibi-usa freezes.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Chibi-usa stutters. Hikari grabs the pink-haired girl's hand and starts running towards the ice cream parlor, passing people going in different directions. A few minutes later, both girls stand outside the parlor, looking inside at the people eating sundaes and milkshakes.

"Hey, Chibi-usa!" Usagi's voice rings out, making both girls turn around.

"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-usa exclaims, jumping onto the black-haired man standing beside Usagi.

"Hey kiddo! How's school?" Mamoru asks, looking up at Chibi-usa, who now sat on his shoulders.

"Okay I guess," Chibi-usa replies, "Today was Momoko's last day,"

"I heard," Mamoru replies, nodding his head, "Usagi told me."

"Then, who's this?" Usagi asks, pointing to Hikari.

"Oh," Chibi-usa realizes, "that's Hikari. Today was her FIRST day,"

"Hi," Hikari says quietly.

"That's Serena, my sister," Chibi-usa says, pointing to Usagi, "and this is Mamo-chan, her _boyfriend!"_

"CHIBI-USA! MY NAME IS USAGI!" Usagi exclaims, making everyone laugh.

"Hikari even has OUR last name Usagi!" Chibi-usa adds, putting emphasis on 'our'.

"What?" Usagi gasps. "That's cool!"

"Hey, are we just gonna stand out here or what?" Mamoru asks. Together, the trio plus Hikari walk inside, deciding what to buy. A few minutes later, they walk back outside, savoring their ice cream. Usagi and Chibi-usa both got the buffet bar, costing Mamoru at least 15 dollars…for each…while Hikari got a small vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. 'Mama and I always got this before she sent me away,' Hikari had explained.

After the group finished, Mamoru left, going back to his apartment, while Usagi walked towards her home with Chibi-usa and Hikari.

"So, Hikari," Usagi asks, "Where's your house at?"

Hikari freezes, and then looks at the ground. "I…uh, don't really have one,"

"What?" Chibi-usa exclaims.

"I'm an orphan," Hikari blurts out. The two Usagis sigh.

"Hey! You can come stay with us Hikari!" Chibi-usa exclaims loudly.

"Chibi-usa! We already have you to deal with!" Usagi argues back.

"Oh," Hikari says, sighing. "That's quite alright; I can stay where I am."

"But you just can't sleep under a bridge like a hobo every night!" Chibi-usa argues for Hikari's sake. Usagi grunts, knowing that it was a good reason, and trying to work around it.

"Fine." Usagi says blantly. Chibi-usa cheers, and Hikari lights up, her sky-blue eyes widening and a smile forming on her mouth. Suddenly, Hikari freezes, a nervous look appearing on her face for a slight moment, before going away.

"Well, we shouldn't just stand here! C'mon! I need to grab my stuff!" Hikari says quickly, grabbing Chibi-usa and Usagi's hands and starting to drag them down the sidewalk.

"Found you!" a voice shouts, making all the girls turn around immediately to face the silver-haired, black-cloaked lady now behind them.

"…no…" Hikari says, barely audible, her eyes widening in fright, her heart pumping.

"Who are you?" Usagi asks nervously.

"I am Silvia, one of Queen Emera's top generals!" Silvia announces. The general glances over at Usagi, whose eyes widen nervously.

"Queen Emera?" Usagi asks nervously.

"Yes! She has already ruined all the universes in this dimension, and there's only two more on the list!" Silvia says, holding up two fingers. The trio of girls gasps.

"What?" Hikari yells a crack in her voice. Silvia laughs, before looking at Usagi and Chibi-usa again. The general's eyes widen.

"No! You're the 2nd Serenity?!" Silvia exclaims, pointing at Usagi.

"How do you know that I'm Serenity?" Usagi exclaims. Silvia looks over at Chibi-usa. "She must be the other power I felt…so, you must be the 3rd Serenity!"

"Usagi!" Chibi-usa exclaims, looking up at her future mother. Usagi nods her head in response, and both of them pull out similar-looking brooches, although Usagi's was shaped like a circle and Chibi-usa's a heart.

"Moon Crisis, Make-up!" Usagi and Chibi-usa chant in unison, starting their transformation sequence. A bright light appears, and when it fades, Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon stand in mirroring poses.  
(A.N. Do I really need to describe their fuku? For realzies?)

"We are the pretty guardians in a sailor suit!" Sailor Moon shouts.

"We are the Sailor Senshi, and we stand for love and justice!" Chibi Moon continues. Then, Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon start their mirroring pattern of poses.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"And in name of the Moon, and the moon of the future, we shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon? You're Sailor Moon?" Hikari asks, a smile forming on her face as she looks over at Usagi. The two Sailor Senshi freeze, realizing they have just given their identities away.

"Wait!" Silvia yells, "You're the one I've been searching for! You're Sailor Moonlight!" Silvia points to Hikari.

"Great…"Hikari mutters. "I've been found,"

"Hikari's a…" Sailor Moon starts.

"Sailor Senshi?" Chibi Moon finishes.

"Fine, no use hiding any longer," Hikari shouts, whipping out a circular brooch from her skirt pocket. "Moon Light Crisis, Make-up!" Another flash of light happens, and when it fades, Hikari is no longer Hikari, but a Sailor Senshi.

Bearing a Super uniform, Hikari's color scheme of her fuku was yellow and bright yellow. Her collar was light yellow, and her spiked shoulder pads were also a yellow color. With a yellow bow and her brooch in the center, her leotard was cut to show her sides. Her skirt was white with a bright yellow and yellow stripe, making it appear as if the skirt faded from white to yellow. She wore yellow flats and ribbons fading from bright yellow to white wrapped around her legs to her knees. Behind her skirt attached a transparent yellow bow, shaped like butterfly wings in a way. Her hair changed, now being pulled into two circular odangos and braids flowing from them, being tied at their ends with light yellow bows, while her headband one was gone. Hair barrettes like the ones Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon had were in her hair, and she had the same ornaments on her odangos as well.

"I am a champion of justice in a sailor suit! I am Sailor Moon Light, and in name of the Moon, I shall deliver your punishment!" Hikari, err, Sailor Moon Light chants, doing the same dance the other two Senshi had done previously.

"Finally!" Silvia exclaims. "That took forever!"

"Alright, you ready Silvia?" Moon Light asks, cracking her knuckles and grinning. "Ready for round 2?"

"Any day, Senshi." Silvia replies blantly. "But, you could save the trouble and hand over your Element Prism now, if you wish,"

Moon Light laughs. "As if I'd ever betray my queen and my fellow Senshi!"

"Hah!" Silvia laughs. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but your queen's dead and your 'fellow Senshi' are nowhere to be found! And if they were here, they wouldn't remember!"

This hits Sailor Moon Light like a brick wall. "No! Serenity isn't dead!"

"Sorry, but she is," Silvia says, rushing up to the unsuspecting Senshi and punching her square in the stomach. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon flinch as Moon Light spits up some, well, spit.

"Ew….gross!" Sailor Moon chimes.

"Sailor Moon! We need to help her!" Chibi Moon exclaims.

"Alright!" Sailor Moon exclaims, holding her hand up and expecting her KaledioMoon Scope to appear in her hand, and it actually does.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" the double moon team chants, Chibi Moon gaining her scope as well. The attack hits the general, but doesn't do as much damage as it should.

"Ah, you moon brats!" Silvia exclaims, turning to face the Double Moon. Moon Light then takes the chance to recover and charge back at Silvia, swinging around and kicking the general, who tumbles backwards.

"C'mon Silvia! I know you can do better than this!" Moon Light exclaims, charging again and barraging her with punches. Moon Light ends the barrage, roundhouse kicking the general farther down the street. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon watch, mouths open, eyes wide, as Silvia slides by them.

"Wow! Sailor Moon Light's awesome!" Chibi Moon exclaims.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon agrees. "C'mon Chibi Moon! We need to help her!" The blonde sailor Senshi runs towards the silver-haired lady, who had crashed into a lamppost.

"I already said that," Chibi Moon mutters, sweat-dropped, chasing after Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Kick!" Sailor Moon shouts, kicking the general. Sailor Moon lands, and then pulls her scope out again. Chibi Moon catches up, and pulls hers out as well.

"Moon Gorgeous-"the Double Moon start, aiming their scopes at Silvia, who starts to grin and raises her hands.

"NO! STOP!" Sailor Moon Light shouts, jumping over the Double Moon and in front of their weapons.

"What?" Sailor Moon asks.

"Silvia was going to absorb the attack. When she reaches her hands out like that, it means she was going to absorb the energy and use it to revive her!" Moon Light explains.

"Then, how do we stop her?" Chibi Moon asks nervously as Silvia gets up and starts to laugh.

"You can't!" Silvia responds, starting to run away from the three Senshi.

"We can't let her get away!" Sailor Moon exclaims her and Chibi Moon starting to run after her.

"No," Sailor Moon Light says sternly. Sailor Moon Light raises her arm in front of her, and a small rod appears in her hand. The rod, being a golden yellow, has two crescent moons on the ends of the rod, with ribbons clipped onto where the rod and moons met.

"Moon Light Wand, long-distance form," Sailor Moon Light says blantly. The weapon she was holding suddenly extends into the perfect bow, some arrows in a light yellow sling appearing around Moon Light. Sailor Moon Light grabs one and puts it into the arrow.

"Moon Light Arrow Strike!" Sailor Moon Light yells, letting go of the arrow. The arrow, a bright yellow, zooms through the air, covering ground fast. It starts to appear as if it caught on fire, then struck Silvia in the back, knocking her down. The bow shrinks back down into the original weapon and disappears, along with the arrows.

"I'll be back, Sailor Moon Light! And when I do come back, I WILL take your prism!" Silvia shouts before vanishing.

Silence surrounds the three Senshi as they look at where Silvia was. Sailor Moon looks over at Sailor Moon Light, who was looking at the ground, a sad look on her face, bangs covering her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chibi Moon asks, walking up to Sailor Moon Light and putting her gloved hand on her shoulder. Sailor Moon Light looks up a bit, blinks, and a tear streams down her face, landing on the pavement.

"Its all my fault…" Sailor Moon Light mutters, two more tears streaming down her face.

"But you didn't do anything wrong!" Sailor Moon exclaims. Sailor Moon Light looks up at the blonde-haired Senshi.

"Yes I did," Sailor Moon Light says nervously. "I was just supposed to warn you."

"Silvia!" Queen Emera exclaims. "Why have you failed?"

"Well, I went to go after the two powers I found earlier, but instead, I found out that Sailor Moon Light had gone through the time gate, because Moon Light was there! I'm sorry for failing you," Silvia explains.

"So, Lady sent Moon Light to the 20th Century? Really…" Queen Emera replies, sitting back down in her throne.

"Wait, Moon Light was there?" one of the ladies beside Emera ask.

"Yes, she was!" Silvia exclaims.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Deserved Explanation**

"Alright Hikari," Usagi says after slamming her bedroom door shut. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Well," the brown-haired girl says, tugging at the bow tied in her hair. She walks over to Usagi's bed, covered in crescent moons and bunnies, and sits down.

"Well what?" Usagi presses, putting her hands on her hips.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Luna, Usagi's pet cat and mentor says, walking over from her small bed in the corner of the room.

"Luna, this girl knows something!" Usagi exclaims back to her dark blue feline friend.

"Did that cat…just…talk?" Hikari asks confusingly, making Luna and Usagi sweat-dropped.

"Uh, well, you see, um," Usagi stutters as her bedroom door opens, and Chibi-usa walks in, closing the door behind her.

"My fake parents say that you can stay here," Chibi-usa announces, and Hikari smiles, before frowning again.

"FAKE parents?" Hikari asks, making Chibi-usa sweat-dropped. "I believe I deserve an explanation as well."

"Well, we want yours first!" Usagi continues on.

"Okay, just get comfy first," Hikari cautions, nodding her head. Chibi-usa goes over to Usagi's desk and sits down there. Luna sits down where she is, and Usagi lies down on her bed, Hikari sitting at the end with her legs crossed.

"Well, let's get most of the basics out of the way. I'm not from this time. I come from the 50th Century, in Crystal Tokyo. I am originally from the United States, but was sent to an academy in Crystal Tokyo for Sailor Senshi," Hikari starts explaining, quickly grabbing everyone's attention.

"You're from the 50th Century? I'm from the 30th Century!" Chibi-usa exclaims. Hikari looks over at the pink-haired girl.

"Then, that explains all the fake parents in this time," Hikari replies smiling.

"And you mentioned you're from the U.S.?" Luna asks. Hikari nods her head.

"My mother had always thought I was special, so she sent me to a new academy in Crystal Tokyo which had opened a few years before. This academy was special, as it taught how to be a Sailor Senshi." Hikari replies.

"An academy for Sailor Senshi? Really?" Usagi asks, stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, but it was crazy hard to get in. What makes it harder is that only about 500 girls can get in. I got in, and was put with 4 other girls. We were then labeled as the 'Prism Level' along with two other groups, showing that we were starters, just learning the basics. The goal was to get through all the levels, to become either an Eternal, Cosmos, or Angelic level Senshi." Hikari explains on, leaving everyone in awe.

"The levels were Prism, which were the starters. Next was either Cosmic, for Senshi representing a planet or moon or something from the Moon, or Star, which was very rare. Most people who got that were people from some other planet…I think it was Kinoka **(A.N. This is actually Kinmoku, but this takes place before Sailor Stars, sooooo) **or something like that. Then, if you passed that, you became a Super Sailor Senshi. And if you were a Super Sailor Senshi, you got to leave the academy to go on missions. You were either labeled Crisis or Crystal, although Crystal was more common. I got placed under Crisis, which meant you got harder missions, but more power. Then, if you passed that, you would graduate and were assigned a certain position around the world. If you were lucky, you could stay in Crystal Tokyo and be assigned a place to either defend the city, or even better, be a guard at the Crystal Palace, or, everybody's dream, a guard to the Queen or her daughter."

"I made it up to Super and in the next year, I graduated alongside three of the girls I had been paired with. The last one never made it to a Super level, so she was left behind. But, the four of us who had graduated were assigned to the Crystal Place as guards to the palace. We then decided to become a group and named ourselves the Moon Quartet, consisting of Sailor Moon Light, me, Sailor Moon Shine, Sailor Moon Dust, and Sailor Moon Love."

"Wow…" Usagi, Chibi-usa, and Luna sigh.

"A-Am I still Queen in the 50th Century? Do I start the academy?" Usagi asks excitedly.

Hikari shakes her head. "No. The Queen who starts the academy is Queen Lady Serenity," Chibi-usa gasps.

"I start the academy? Hah! Take that Usagi! And I'm queen!" Chibi-usa exclaims excitedly.

"Ah! You brat…" Usagi mutters, quickly sitting up on her bed, balling her hand into a fist.

"Girls! Let Hikari continue!" Luna exclaims, and the two Moon Princess settle down.

"Thank you," Hikari says, continuing with her story. "It was a few weeks after the four of us graduated the academy. I was hanging out with some other guards, when Moon Shine came running in, saying we had to go to the queen. So, we met with the queen. She started to explain that in each dimension, lived a certain amount of universes. And in each universe were planets and other things. She then went on saying that in our dimension, there were 9 universes. 50th Century Crystal Tokyo is one universe, this time is another universe, and Chibi-usa, and your 30th Century Crystal Tokyo must be another. These must have been the three that were left, then,"

"Wait…the three that were left? In the dimension?" Chibi-usa asks confusingly.

"Yes. My queen, well, future you, said that at the time, only three universes remain unscathed,"

"Unscathed? From what, a fire?" Usagi asks, looking over at the brown-haired girl, who shakes her head.

"No. From them." Hikari mutters.

"Them?" Luna asks.

"The Three Queens or the Triple Threat as another guard put it. Each of the Queens came from a planet broken and shattered by evil, so evil found a way into their hearts, corrupting them. They came together, becoming a force that was unstoppable. One after another, universes fell, defeated. Eventually, they invaded my universe," Hikari says, tears coming to her eyes and ruining Usagi's mattress cover.

"No way…" Usagi mutters, eyes wide.

Hikari wipes her eyes. "The first kingdom to fall was the Sun Kingdom. The princess, Spark, was either kidnapped and sent to the end of the dimension, or was killed. The queens will probably eventually take down the other planets in the Solar System, starting with Earth. We knew that we would give our lives, but instead we were told to run. Run to the nearby open area just as the first queens forces touched down on Earth. 'Open the time gate and run to the 20th Century to warn Sailor Moon' my queen had said. She also said that some other guards and her daughter would arrive as well, but I don't know if their alive."

The room is covered in silence, Chibi-usa on the verge of crying. "Please tell me it's over…" she says. Hikari shakes her head in reply.

"No. Once we arrived, the four of us, we weren't dressed as Sailor Senshi. That is really how we had known each other. But, I at least expected them to recognize me a BIT." Hikari says, tears starting to stream down her face.

"No…" Usagi whispers, her voice faltering. Chibi-usa bursts into tears. Luna is speechless.

"Once I realized that they didn't recognize me, or each other, I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from them. I knew, since I remembered everything, it was ME who had to warn Sailor Moon. ME who had to convince them. I to make sure the enemies didn't find Sailor Moon. Now, here I am, sitting with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, explaining my story." Hikari finishes.

"We'll help..." Usagi mutters, standing up, bangs covering her eyes. "I will help you win against those Queens!" Usagi says louder.

"Yeah!" Chibi-usa joins in. "I will too!"

Hikari lights up. "Oh, thank you!"

"Just, one more question though," Usagi says, sitting back down on her bed. Hikari nods her head. "What did that lady mean by 'Element Prisms'?"

"Oh, those?" Hikari says casually. "Those are used to warp the elements around. I guard the Light/air prism, Moon Shine guards the water one, and Moon dust has the ground/land prism, had Moon Love had the fire one."

"Cool!" Usagi exclaims. A knock on the bedroom makes everyone jump.

"Hey sis, dinner's ready!" a boy's voice rings out on the other before thumping down the steps.

"Yay! Dinner!" Usagi and Chibi-usa exclaims, jumping up and opening the door, pushing each other out of the way down the stairs to the dining room. A half hour later, the girls make their way upstairs, Hikari getting a make-shift bed in Chibi-usa's room on the floor. Once the door is closed, the two girls start talking.

"What was it like at Senshi academy?" Chibi-usa asks.

"Well, we learned how to transform, attack, defend, and use finishing attacks, a lot of stuff. But, we had to learn martial arts while we were there, so I don't really fight using attacks much, unless I have a weapon." Hikari replies.

"Girls! Go to sleep!" Usagi's voice rings out. The two girls sigh.

"Oh well. Night-night Hikari," Chibi-usa says, turning over onto her pillow.

"Good Night, Queen Lady Serenity." Hikari replies.

Alright, it was a short chapter, yes, but I did this in an hour and it was just an explanation. I really couldn't think of anything else. Besides, it's almost 10. Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention Punks! The following is a simple OC-filled Sailor Moon fanfic. Sailor Moon is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. Please support the series!  
Also, I would like to thank these two reviewers:**

**Sangoscourage  
LoveInTheBattlefield  
I will try and keep rolling this out as much as I can. I have a lot of other stories I want to try and start, but this is defiantly on my to-do list. Thanks to Sangoscourage again with idea of starting chapter 3. Well, enough intro, let's get the story Rollin!**

_"Usagi…"_

_"Huh? Who's calling me?" the blonde girl's voice replies, eyes flying open and looking around at her new surroundings. The girl now found herself in somesort of small room, with two small windows letting some light in. In front of her, a familiar-looking girl knelt in front of the wall, her long pink pigtails streaming to the floor and bunching as her head hung low. _

_"Usagi…Mama….I need your advice!" the girl says, looking up at the ceiling a bit._

_"Ch-Chibi-usa?" Usagi asks in awe, realizing the girl was actually her future daughter. The kneeling girl looks over her shoulder, her ruby eyes staring at Usagi for only a moment before turning completely around and a large smile on her face._

_"Usagi!" The teenaged Chibi-usa exclaims, clapping her hands together._

_"Chibi-usa, you're so much older! I'm glad you got to achieve your dream!" Usagi exclaims._

_"Thanks," Chibi-usa replies. "But name is Queen Lady Serenity, thank you very much,"_

_Usagi giggles. "But, why am I here? Is this about Sailor Moon Light?"_

_Chibi-usa gasps. "She made to your time? Is she alright?"_

_Usagi nods her head. "Yeah, although her friends that went through with her to this time don't remember anything about being a Senshi or Crystal Tokyo at all!"_

_"What?" Chibi-usa asks confusingly, "How is that…" Chibi-usa turns back around, biting her finger nervously. "I fear that the enemy must've attacked or hit them all except Moon Light while traveling through the Time Gate,"_

_"So, those Queens can get into the Time Gate without the key? Geez, we have a hard one on our hands." Usagi replies, putting her hands on her hips._

_"Can't you become Eternal?" Chibi-usa asks confusingly. Usagi gives the pink-haired girl a dazed look. "What is that?"_

_Suddenly, a knock sounds on the door behind Usagi. "Who is it?" Chibi-usa calls out. "It's me," a familiar voice rings. Chibi-usa quickly opens the door, letting in the raven-haired Sailor Saturn._

_"Hotaru?" Usagi exclaims. Sailor Saturn looks up at the sound of her name, searching the room for the source of the voice._

_"Saturn?" Chibi-usa asks. Saturn shakes her head. "I thought someone had said my name,"_

_"No, what are you here for?" Chibi-usa asks a nervous tone in her voice. _

_"I came to inform that one of the queens, Emera, has left this universe to go and destroy the remaining universe, leaving the other two queens-"Saturn starts._

_"What?" Chibi-usa exclaims, falling onto her knees. "That means she's going to attack the 20__th__ Century!"_

_Usagi and Hotaru gasp. "What should we do?"_

_"We can't do anything. It's up to Usagi…Mama…now. We just need this opportunity to rally together as many Senshi in this time to try and hold off the other two Queens,"_

_Suddenly, the surroundings around Usagi start moving farther away from the blonde girl. Saturn and Chibi-usa start moving away as well, going faster and faster before everything passing Usagi is a blur, and getting faster. Usagi closes her eyes…_

"USAGI!" a voice yells, and suddenly, Usagi's eyes fly open. The blonde girl sits up, looking around her room and seeing Chibi-usa standing by her bed, grinning an evil grin. Hikari stands by the open door, watching her pink-haired friend.

"Chibi-usa…" Usagi says slowly through gritted teeth, glaring at the pink-haired girl. Sticking her tongue out, Chibi-usa taunts Usagi, who quickly jumps out of her bed and lunges for the young girl, but lands face first on the floor.

"Hah! You're so slow!" Chibi-usa exclaims, racing out of the bed room. Grunting, Usagi races out of her room and down the stairs.

"Do they ALWAYS do this?" Hikari asks Luna, who walks over to the doorway.

"Yes," she replies. "Almost every morning."

About an hour later, after the girls got ready, the trio plus Luna headed out to Rei's for a meeting. Once at Hikawa Shrine, Hikari stands at the entrance in awe.

"In Crystal Tokyo, this was off-limits. Only the Queen and her ELITE guards were allowed in," Hikari quickly explains.

"Geez, how strict was, err, will I be?" Chibi-usa asks, making Hikari laugh. "You're not bad…." Hikari giggles.

"Usagi-chan!" a voice calls out. The trio of girls look down the sidewalk and see a blue-haired girl walking towards them, carrying a bunch of books.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaims. The blonde girl waves and Ami quickly catches up. Hikari quickly, and shyly, hides behind Chibi-usa.

"Usagi, how many of you are there?" the blunette asks, looking over Chibi-usa's shoulder at Hikari.

"Oh, Hikari? Rini and I will explain it later, once everyone else arrives." Usagi replies, angering Chibi-usa.

"My name is Chibi-usa! Not Rini! Besides, where did you think of that stupid name?" Chibi-usa retorts.

"Actually, that names rhymes with the English word 'Mini', meaning 'tiny' or 'small'. The word 'Mini' coincides with your 'Chibi Moon' name, and your name Chibi-usa. So, we could just replace 'Chibi' and put 'Mini' in instead." Aimi explains.

"So I could call you 'Mini-usa'? Or maybe just Rini? Oh, and then I can call you Mini Moon!" Usagi exclaims, giggling.

"Oh? Then how 'bout I keep calling you Serena?" Chibi-usa suggests, making Usagi freeze.

"That's funny. The name 'Serena' coincides with Princess Serenity. Even more coincidental is that 'Serena' is a different spelling of the Greek goddess of the Moon, Selene. It even contains the name 'Rini'!" Ami adds.

"Well, enough gibberish! C'mon, Rei is waiting for us!" Luna exclaims. The group climbs the stairs up to Hikawa Shrine, where their raven-haired priestess friend was, sweeping the sidewalk.

"There you guys are! About time," Rei says, looking up from her work and leaning on her broom. "Where's Mina and Makoto?"

"Haven't seen them," Usagi replies. Rei looks over at Chibi-usa, and her eyes widen. Rei suddenly whips out a white piece of paper with Japanese characters on it, and lunges towards Hikari, who was hiding.

"Be gone, Demon!" Rei yells, trying slap the paper on Hikari's arm, but misses as the brown-haired girl jumps backwards over towards a tree nearby. Rei races forward and tries again but misses, hitting the tree.

"Rei! Stop chasing Hikari!" Usagi yells over to her raven-haired friend, who was sitting back up, lying back on her arms, dizzy.

"Hikari? Is she a friend of yours?" Rei asks, picking herself back up and walking back over. Hikari follows Rei back as well.

"Well, sort of," Chibi-usa says, Hikari hiding behind the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "We'll explain it later; we need Mako-chan and Minako here too,"

"Silvia! Come forward!" Queen Emera exclaims, rising from her throne. Suddenly, Silvia appears, bowing, wearing her black cape.

"Yes my Queen," Silvia replies in a humble tone, looking up at Emera.

"Search for the Element Prisms again," Queen Emera instructs. "It seems Queen Lady Serenity has put a shield around Crystal Tokyo, sealing us out so she can recuperate and gather her forces. The shield will only come down unless the Prisms, plus their wielders, are present. She may look like a teenager, but she has brains."

Silvia nods her head. "Certainly my Queen," the silver-haired general says, getting up and turning to walk away.

"Don't forget this," Emera adds, waving her hand. Suddenly, a small velvet pouch appears and lands in Silvia's hands. "These are going to help you," Emera quickly explains.

"Thank you my Queen," Silvia says quickly, turning and bowing again, then teleporting away.

"So, these three queens are coming after the 20th Century because you're here?" the blonde-haired Minako Aino asks Hikari, who nods her head.

"Yes, but also because if they destroy this universe, it will weaken the 30th Century, which will almost annihilate the 50th Century. It's a chain reaction…and I can't do anything to stop it!" Hikari says, balling her hands up.

"Hey, but we promised to help you Hikari! We won't break that promise!" Ami exclaims.

"I'm glad that you will all help me, but…" Hikari trails off, glaring at the floor before regaining her thoughts back. "You may all be at the Super level, but I'm not sure that will be enough power…"

"What?" the five Inners ask in unison.

"Yeah, in my dream, I was told about another level…Eternal, I think it was," Usagi perks up.

"You never told us about this 'dream' Usagi," Makoto says, "When did you have it?"

Usagi sighs. "Last Night. I met up with your queen Hikari. She and I had a short discussion, and she brought up this Eternal form as well. She also said that it is possible the enemy may have gotten into the Time Gate without the Key and attacked your three friends while you escaped…."

"Wait, you met with Queen Lady Serenity?!" Hikari exclaims, jumping up.

"Ooooo! Usagi! How did I look? Was I old and wrinkly?" Chibi-usa perks up, looking up at Usagi.

"No," Usagi says, smiling a bit, "You look a little older than I am now,"

"I must've been ugly then…" Chibi-usa replies, "Because you're ugly."

This fires up Usagi. "What? I'M ugly? I'm NOT ugly, thank you very much!"

"Back to HIKARI," Luna says, pointing over to the brown-haired girl who looked like them, who was giggling.

"So, the enemy can get through without the Time Key…" Rei mutters to herself, thinking.

"So they could attack at any given moment…" Minako points out, making the group sigh.

"Well, then let's start looking for Hikari's friends," Ami suggests, the group agreeing with the simple plan.

"But, where should we start?" Chibi-usa asks, looking over at Hikari, who quickly looks down at the floor they sat on.

"The last time I saw my friends was when we fell into Tokyo…" Hikari replies, looking up shyly. "Then, I found myself in a small alley, one that could fit us four Senshi. We had donned the uniform of Chibi-usa's school, or, at least I had. I woke up first out of the four, and then Moon Shine woke up after me. She asked me who I was….and the rest is history,"

Everyone sighs. Then, a grumbling sound is heard. Everyone glances over at Usagi, who grins a large grin. "Can we go get lunch? We can think of our next plan there,"

"Sure. Besides, I'm getting hungry too…" Makoto adds, smiling.

"Then it's decided! To lunch!" Mina exclaims, standing up excitedly.

About 15 minutes later, the group of girls arrive at a small Subway that was in town. They each order some food, although Hikari declines, saying that she had never heard of a '5 Dollar Footlong'*.

"I've never seen, or heard, of this place before! What is it called?" Hikari asks curiously once they all sit down.

Everyone stares at Hikari sweat-dropped. "I've grown up with fancy food! Give me some slack!"

"It's called Subway…" Usagi replies through bites of her Italian-Bread Footlong, "Love this place,"

After the girls finished lunch, they decided to go to some of the nearby shops to by Hikari some clothes, as she was wearing her school uniform and didn't bring any of her clothes with her. So, they went on a shopping spree, Chibi-usa and Minako being the judges Hikari had to impress. Eventually, around 3:30, they exited their last store, with a total of all the girls carrying at least one bag in each hand.

While walking back, the girls walked through the park, talking about some cute boys and what not, making Hikari and Chibi-usa roll their eyes.

"Oh, did you SEE that guy we passed by going to lunch today! He was HOT!" Minako exclaims, giggling like five-year-old.

"Yeah! He was a hunk!" Rei chimes in.

"But, he can't beat my Mamo-chan!" Usagi shouts, jumping into the air excitedly.

"Please! The man I marry will be better than Mamo-chan Serena!" Chibi-usa exclaims, waving her hand around in the air, making Usagi blow her top.

"MY NAME IS UUUUSSSAAAAGGGIII RINI!" the blonde-haired rabbit girl screams. This aggravates Chibi-usa.

"My prince will be darn much better than Mamo-chan and you know it!" Chibi-usa retorts angrily.

"Do they really do this?" Hikari asks Ami curiously.

"Yes. They act like sisters instead of mother-daughter," Ami replies.

"Ah! Hikari!" Chibi-usa realizes. "Do you know who I marry?" the pink-haired girl exclaims, grabbing the girl's shoulders. She shakes her head, and Chibi-usa sighs.

"Well, this conversation is officially over!" a voice says, making the girls freeze. They look over and see black-cloaked Silvia standing, a velvet bag tied to her black shorts she was wearing.

"Silvia!" The three Moon Senshi exclaim.

"Is this the lady you guys told us about back at Rei's?" Makoto asks, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah!" Usagi replies. She looks over at her teammates, all nodding their heads.

"Moon Crisis,"

"Mercury Crystal Power,"

"Mars Crystal Power,"

"Jupiter Crystal Power,"

"Venus Crystal Power,"

"Moon Light Crisis,"

"MAKE UP!"

A large array of lights blind Silvia for an instant, but fade away to reveal the Inner Sailor Senshi ready to fight (plus Sailor Moon Light).

"Stop right there demon!" Sailor Moon exclaims.

"We are the Sailor Senshi, the pretty guardians in a sailor suit!" Chibi Moon continues, Double Moon starting their pose dance.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"And in the name of the Moon,"

"And Mercury,"

"And Mars,"

"And Jupiter,"

"And Venus,"

"And the Moon of the future,"

"We shall punish you!" the group chants, posing the same way Sailor Moon had, leaving Sailor Moon Light and Silvia sweat-dropped.

"Y-You done?" Moon Light asks sweat-dropped.

"What? We normally do this!" Sailor Moon exclaims, making Moon Light fall over.

"Hey, what's with the hair design?" Sailor Jupiter asks Moon Light.

"What? My hair is always like this when I transform." Moon Light replies.

(A.N. Hikari's hair is normally a little longer than shoulder length. When she transforms, her hair loses her ribbon-headband and her hair is put into two odango with braids. Then, when she de-transforms, her hair goes back to how it normally is.)

"Alright, enough gibberish about hair! Oremanka! Come out!" Silvia exclaims, reaching into her velvet bag and grabbing two white, sugar-looking cubes and throwing them in front of her. The cubes explode into two ladies, one all white, one all black, both with long hair and wearing a leotard of their color, marks on their arms, and high-heels.

"Yes?" the ladies ask in unison.

"You are wanted to serve under Queen Emera! Go after all of them, but watch out for those two," Silvia instructs, pointing to Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Light. The ladies nod their head, turn to face the Senshi, and charge.

Mars is the quickest to react. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she shouts, firing her red fire arrows towards the black monster, which dodges all but one.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter chants, sending her attack at the inattentive lady thing. The lady dodges, and charges towards the two Senshi.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury yells, launching her waves of water towards the black monster. She hits the monster, who falls over, but gets right back up. The lady charges again at the three Senshi, and throws large balls of black energy at them, causing an explosion.

Meanwhile, the white lady was fighting the Double Moon, Moon Light, and Venus.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus cries, shooting her orange hearts towards the lady in array. The lady is hit, giving Sailor Moon the chance she needed. "Now!"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon exclaims, gaining her KaledioMoon Scope and launching her attack. The attack hits head on, almost destroying the monster, but is unsuccessful.

"My turn!" Sailor Moon Light exclaims, whipping out her Moon Light Wand. It changes into its bow form, and Moon Light inserts an arrow into the bow, and aims.

"Moon Light Arrow Strike!" Moon Light chants, launching her bow at great speed at the white monster, which is destroyed. The monster sprinkles into white dust, which piles up in front of Sailor Chibi Moon.

"This looks like sugar!" Chibi Moon says, reaching out for the pile, before her hand is slapped out of the way.

"Don't touch it! It could still have evil energy," Sailor Venus says sternly. Chibi Moon sighs, then stands back up and goes to rejoin the other Senshi, who were getting back into a corner, not literally but…you get what I mean.

Chibi Moon whips out her small rod. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she says, her small pink hearts launching towards the monster, but the hearts don't even touch it.

"What is that supposed to be?" the black lady (Heh, I said 'Black Lady'…you know…evil Chibi-usa?) sneers. She charges towards Chibi Moon, but comes close enough for the hearts to actually work. The lady is hit with the small, useless hearts, and tries to swat them away.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" the lady exclaims, using her arms to block her from the hearts.

"Alright then!" Sailor Moon Light exclaims, her bow shrinking back into her wand. She twirls her wand around her once, pausing it in front over. She raises it above her head, and a small ball of energy starts to form on one of its ends.

"Moon Light Energy Strike!" Moon Light yells, moving her wand in front of her and launching the now-large ball of yellow energy at the black monster, which destroys it and it disinigrates as well.

Everyone turns to look at Silvia, who stood in shock. "Great," she mutters angrily, turning and running away. She jumps into the air, and teleports away.

"Well, that was…surprisingly easier than yesterday," Chibi Moon comments.

"But, why? I don't think any of our enemies would do that…" Mercury questions. "Launching a weaker attack after their first attack…"

"Who knows who cares? All I know is that dinner's calling my name!" Sailor exclaims, de-transforming back into Usagi and running off towards her house.

"Hey, wait up!" Chibi Moon exclaims, changing back and running after her. All the Senshi laugh as they watch Chibi-usa and Usagi run around the park, chasing each other.

"Welcome to the team, Hikari," Minako exclaims, putting an arm around her shoulder. Hikari smiles up at Venus.

"No, thank you," Hikari replies.

As she stumbled along the sidewalk, downcast, she walks into the alley she had woken up in. Yes, she had just woken up in an alley, memories gone. All she did remember were the words 'run', 'warn', and the name 'Sailor Moon'. She always wondered what that meant. Was 'Sailor Moon' just a term for sailors who sailed during the night, under the moon? She didn't really know. None of the other girls she had woken up with remembered either. When she woke up, there were four of them, although one was dressed in a very short skirt and a leotard. The girl wearing the skirt had called them all by some weird names, each contining the word 'moon'. Then the skirt girl's eyes started watering, and she ran from the alley, where she hadn't been seen from again.

Until now.

As she watched from the alley she had made her home, she saw a bunch of girls at the park across the street, about 7 to be exact, fighting some sort of weird black and white ladies. The seven girls wore the same short skirts and leotards the girl she had met before wore, although not exactly the same, as they had different color schemes. But two struck her. One had a bubblegum pink and red scheme and pink hair, the other was the girl she had met. Her name…why couldn't she remember her name? Something doing with sailors… and moons…

Suddenly, something struck her. The skirt girl from before…she had seen her before. She and her had been friends. Yeah…but, when? That was a question for another time. Then, she realized. Could this 'Sailor Moon' and the skirt girl be related? Maybe…

As she got up to go see, she stopped herself. What would she say? How would she approach them? What if she wasn't this 'Sailor Moon'? She sighed, looking up at the sky. She didn't even remember her own name. Sighing again, she watches as a bird flies by. Smiling, she decides on a name for herself: Yumi. She looks back towards where the short-skirted girls were. Now they were gone, and instead, seven other girls striking similar appearances were there, two of them were chasing each other. She blinks. Was she halluncinating? Maybe. Maybe not…

But still…there was one girl. She had light brown hair. Like the short-skirt girl she had met. She had a light yellow bow in her hair. Like the short-skirt girl she had met. She had light blue eyes. Like the short-skirt girl she had met. It must be her somehow she thought.

"Silvia! Come forth and explain your mishap!" Emera exclaims angrily.

"My Queen, I warned the Oremanka about Sailor Moon and Moon Light, but its seems that they didn't understand-" Silvia quickly tries to explain.

"Really? Then they must become more powerful! Guards, send word to my top brains. They need to fix their prototype," Queen Emera exclaims, two guards leaving the room.

"Silvia, did our plan work?"

"Phase one is in the works right now," Silvia replies, smiling evily.

"Soon this entire dimension will be ours!"

**Okay, another chapter done. Yay! Its just what I can a spit-out chapter. Not really important. But, now the Inners are involved. That's just what I wanted this chapter to do. Hopefully next chapter the mystery girl from my small paragraph will be introduced….*Wink, Wink. Nudge, Nudge. Elbow, Elbow.* Ain't happenin. Review and watch for my post!**

**Sayonara! Gohan4**

*Five. Five Dollar. Five Dollar Footlong. Any, Any, Any! (Repeat)


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention Punks! The following is a simple OC-filled Sailor Moon fanfic. Sailor Moon is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. Please support the series!  
Chapter 4**

"Chibi-usa! C'mon!" Hikari yells from downstairs of the Tsukino household, gathering her bag and belongings. Suddenly, thumps are heard coming down the steps, and the pink-haired girl stands at the steps, smiling.

"Ready?" Chibi-usa asks, Hikari nodding back shyly.

"Bye mom!" Chibi-usa exclaims, waving to her mom, who was in the kitchen. She waves back, and the two girls leave and start walking towards their school.

Once far enough from the house, Chibi-usa looks over at Hikari. "Can you tell me more?"

This catches Hikari off guard. "More about what?"

"I don't want to seem rude, but can you tell me more about the 50th Century?" Chibi-usa asks, playing with her fingers.

Hikari smiles. "Sure, I need to get it out anyway. What do you want to hear?"

"Can you tell me about your last day? It's okay if you don't," Chibi-usa replies. Hikari sighs. "Sure."

_"Hey! Moonlight, wake up!"_

_"Moonlight? Hello!"_

_"Guys…she's trying to sleep…"_

_"But we'll get in trouble on out first day!"_

_"But she was all worried last night, she stayed up late studying!"_

_Slowly, Moonlight's eyes open to her three arguing friends. The brown-haired girl sits up, catching her friends' attention. All three of her friends wore Senshi uniforms similar to one another; just the color schemes were different. Each of her friends even had their hair in double odangos in some way, representing that they carried a name dealing with the Moon._

_"Finally! C'mon, we don't wanna be late for Queen Lady!" a black-haired girl says, walking towards the door. The girls hair was in the two odango, while the rest was let down, which went to her shoulders. Her color scheme was light yellow, which they all shared, and gray._

_"You guys go, I'll be right behind you," Moonlight replies, standing up and racing over to her dresser, where she started to brush her hair franticly._

_"No. We'll go as a team." A red-haired girl replies sternly. This girl's hair was especially long, going past her hips, but shared the same odango. Her color scheme was light yellow and fuchsia. "Besides, Queen Lady will want us as a team anyway. You do know two other groups are coming to the palace today as well?"_

_"Really? I thought we were the only ones," a small voice replies. The last girl had light blonde hair, almost white, put up in the odango with hair loopies as well. Her color scheme was white and light yellow._

_"No," Moonlight replies. "And supposedly, one of the three groups, including us, will get the job guarding the princess."_

_The three other girls freeze. Protecting the princess. The princess of Crystal Tokyo. That was the most important, and funniest, job any Sailor Senshi could have at the time. Only the strongest, watchful, and secretive Senshi could protect her. If not, well, there goes the heir to the entire Solar System._

_"Moonlight Crisis, Make-up!" Moonlight exclaims, changing into her Senshi uniform, her hair being pulled into her braids and odangos._

_"Let's go," Sailor Moonlight exclaims to her friends, who all nod their heads and leave the large bedroom they all shared. As they walk down the hallway, Sailor Moonlight looks at all the portraits of the different Senshi that had either served, or were serving, the Royal Family._

_"Soon, ours will be on those walls," Sailor Moonlight says to her friends._

_"But, what if they aren't?" the light-haired girl with the hair loopies asks nervously._

_"Moonshine, stop worrying over everything!" the black-haired girl replies, looking back at the hair-loopies girl._

_"But-"the girl, Sailor Moonshine, starts. Sailor Moonlight puts a hand on her friend's shoulder._

_"We will, don't worry," Sailor Moonlight says, smiling._

_After taking a right, the girls arrive at a large elevator _(A.N. I have no idea of the Crystal Palace has these, but I thought with how big the place was, why would they have stairs.) _. They get inside, and the doors close. Moonlight presses a code in the buttons in the elevator, and the elevator slowly moves up._

_"Oh, I'm so excited!" the red-haired girl exclaims, squealing and jumping up and down._

_"Moonlove, stop it. You look like a baka," the black-haired girl replies, folding her arms over chest. The red-haired girl pouts._

_"Moondust, your such a party pooper!" Moonlove exclaims._

_The doors to the elevator open, and the girls step out into a long hallway with red velvet carpet and more paintings, this time, of the Planetary Senshi and the royalty of each planet._

_"Wow, look at the Inners!" Moonshine exclaims, looking at a picture of all five Inner planets, including the most powerful Senshi, Sailor Moon. Moonlove races over at stares at the picture, Moondust sighing._

_"C'mon, there's some of Sailor Moon down here." Moonlight exclaims, walking down the hallway of paintings. Suddenly, she runs into two other girls who were coming from hallways on either side of her. They all fall down onto the carpet, rubbing their heads._

_From what Moonlight could see, the girl on her left had silver hair, put up in the same hairstyle as Sailor Moon's, signaling her Moon Senshi name. Her fuku looked exactly like Sailor Moon's…well, almost, just the fact that the bow on the back was red and larger than it should've been, and that her boots had a 'v' shape in the front._

_The girl on Moonlight's right, well, let's say, her hair was just plain old weird. This girl had dark-blue hair that faded to light blue, and was put in circular odango with pigtails reminding her of Queen Lady during her childhood. Her fuku scheme was light yellow and dark blue._

_"Ah, Gomenasai!" the girl on Moonlight's left exclaims nervously, getting up and bowing to each of the girls she bumped into._

_"It's alright," Moonlight exclaims._

_"Selene! Are you alright?" a red-haired girl exclaims, running up to the silver-haired girl. Soon, three other girls join the red-haired girl._

_"Ares, I'm fine," the silver-haired girl, Selene, replies._

_"Moon Star? What happened?" a dark-purple haired girl exclaims, running up to the girl on Moonlight's right._

_"We just bumped into each other," the other girl, Moon Star, replies to her friend as her teammates walk towards their leader._

_"Moonlight! Geez, Ms. Clumsy," Moondust exclaims as her team walks up behind her._

_"I AM NOT CLUMSY!" Moonlight exclaims angrily._

_"So, where are you guys going?" Selene asks._

_"To the throne room. What about you?" Moonlight replies._

_"Hey, we are too!" Moon Star exclaims._

_"And we are as well," Selene adds._

_A few seconds of silence hover over the three groups before realization hits them all. "EEEEEHHHHHHH?" they all exclaims at once._

"What? You mean that you all met at the same time?" Chibi-usa exclaims as the duo of Sailor Senshi walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it! Each group was special, unique. Each had their own theme, and something important to protect," Hikari replies.

"Huh? What do you mean by theme? And by something to protect?" Chibi-usa ponders.

"Well, I'm the leader of the Moon Quartet, right? Well, Selene was actually the leader of another group that called themselves the 'Greek Planetary Senshi'. And Moon Star was the leader of the Star Guardians." Hikari quickly explains as they take a left.

"Wow! But, what about protecting? Like, how me and Usagi-baka and Setsuna and Hotaru protect the Solar System? " the pink-haired bunny asks.

"Yeah. My group protects the Element Prisms. I myself guard the Air/ Light Prism. The Greek Planets, well, I have no idea. But, the Star Guardians protect the Star Stones," Hikari tries to explain.

"Man, I made things so complicated!" Chibi-usa scolds herself. "Oh, continue!"

Hikari smiles. "Alright,"

_"Queen Lady, your new batch of guards has arrived," Sailor Juno announces to the pink-haired teenaged-looking Queen._

_"Good. Send them in," the queen replies. Juno nods her head and motions for the three groups of Sailor Senshi to step forward. All of the girls walk forward from behind a door, in their groups, and bow once they reach the Queen._

_"You really don't need to bow," Queen Lady replies, smiling. "I never really liked it," The girls giggle._

_"Our assignments?" Sailor Moonlight asks the Queen, who stares at the brown-haired Senshi for a few seconds, before sighing again._

_"I forgot," she says quietly, making all the girls, and Sailor Juno, sweat-dropped._

_"Well, now what?" Selene asks._

_The Queen's face lights up. "Oh wait! You can play with my daughter, and then I can see who will guard her from that!" _

_The three groups sigh. "Whatever floats your boat, my Queen," Moondust replies loudly._

_"Alright. Sweetie! Your guards are here!"Queen Lady exclaims to a room behind her. A young girl with pink hair that faded to white walks out of the room, wearing the dress of the Moon Princess and bearing the same crescent moon on her forehead as her mother. The girl looked about the age of 6 or 7, and her eyes were a dark blue. Her hair was put in two pigtails, with heart-shaped odango, and she had a smile on her face._

_"Yay!" the girl exclaims, before frowning. "Which ones?"_

_"They all get to play with you today!" Queen Lady replies. The girl's smile widens, and she runs over to the three leaders of the groups._

_"Let's go play Fort!" she exclaims. The leaders look at each other confusingly._

_"How do we do that?" Moon Star asks nicely._

_"We take some blankets and cushions and pillows and we make a huge fort to keep all of the baddies away!" the princess exclaims, the leaders smiling._

_"Alright then. Let's go te-" Sailor Moonlight exclaims, getting cut off as the princess grabs Moonlight's hand and drags her towards the room on which she came from. The Moon Quartet follows Moonlight._

_"Hey? Aren't you guys coming?" the princess asks confusingly, looking back at the two other groups._

_"Don't worry! We'll be coming!" Selene replies, waving. The princess smiles, and drags the Moon Quartet into the room. Once in the room, which was a playroom, all of their mouths drop open._

_The playroom was at least 50 feet wide and 50 feet long. It had a high ceiling, lots of couches, a large pile of blankets, pillows, some beds, two bathrooms, a small kitchen with snacks and candy, toys everywhere, video games, and a large TV in the corner of the room._

_"Wow…" Sailor Moonlove exclaims._

_"C'mon! Let's start playing!" the princess exclaims, closing the door and locking it. She takes Moondust's and Moonshine's hands and walks them over to a large couch. _

_"What about blankets?" Moonlove exclaims, running over to the large pile of blankets. She picks up a few and carries them over to the princess._

_"And the cushions?" Moonlight asks, carrying two over to her._

_"But what about Comet?" the princess asks. The Senshi freeze._

"Comet?" Chibi-usa asks as the girls arrive outside of the gate of the school. Hikari nods her head.

"Diana's daughter," Hikari replies.

"Oh! Diana's gonna love that!" Chibi-usa exclaims.

"Hey, Chibi-usa! Who's that?" Hikari asks, pointing to a black-haired girl that walked towards them from an alley. The girl had shoulder-length hair, and wore the same uniform as both girls had on.

Chibi-usa shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know,"

Hikari gasps. "It's…Moondust…"

Chibi-usa looks up at Hikari. "SAILOR Moondust? Like, your friend?"

Hikari nods her head. Moondust approaches them cautiously, stopping when she got to Chibi-usa. She looks at the pink-haired girl, a confusing look on her face.

"Hi!" she exclaims cheerfully. Hikari sweat-drops.

"Hi," she replies. "Are you, new?"

The black-haired girl nods her head. "Yeah. My name's Yumi," she replies.

"Yumi?" Chibi-usa ponders, nudging Hikari, who freezes.

Suddenly, the bell rings, and some of the students outside head inside of the school, taking off their shoes and placing them in their little cubbies. Chibi-usa grabs Hikari and she starts running.

"C'mon Hikari! We'll be late!" Chibi-usa exclaims as she walks towards the cubbies. Hikari waves to Yumi, who waves back as well.

"Geez, thanks for helping me revive my friend!" Hikari says angrily, frowning.

"Sorry, but now was not the time! We know she will be here, and we'll just do it after school!" Chibi-usa replies. "Now, continue!"

"Fine," Hikari says grumpily. "But let's skip to the part where the attack started.

_Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. The Moon Quartet falls over, and the princess becomes scared, running into the back of the LARGE fort they were still building._

_"Moonlight," the princess asks, "Will you protect me?"_

_Sailor Moonlight looks over at the girl. "Of course we will Nat,"_

_Suddenly, Sailor Ceres burst through the door. "Moon Quartet! Is the princess with you?" she asks._

_"Yeah!" Sailor Moondust replies._

_"Where is she?"Ceres asks. Suddenly, the princess, Nat, pops her head out._

_"Princess Serenity!"Ceres exclaims. "Come with me. Your mother is downstairs waiting for you,"_

_"No!" Nat replies. "The Moon Quartet is protecting me!"_

_Ceres freezes. She looks over at the quartet, and glares at Moonlight. "You must come with me Nat. You mother says so."_

_"But Moonlight-"Nat replies. _

_Suddenly, Sailor Moonlight scoops up the pink-haired princess and places her on her back. She walks over to Ceres._

_"Where to?" Moonlight asks. The rest of her team walks up behind her._

_"Downstairs," Ceres replies. "I'll escort you,"_

_"Girls, draw your weapons," Moonlight order, her friends taking out different weapons of different sorts, each with a matching gem of some sort perched on it somewhere._

"Hikari! Why did you stop!" Chibi-usa mumbles once they reach her classroom. Both of the girls take their seats by each other.

"We're in class. I don't want this universe to know I'm from the 50th Century!" Hikari replies, whispering. Chibi-usa sighs.

"Besides, once we get to the point I stopped at, it gets pretty bloody." Hikari adds, making Chibi-usa shudder.

"How bloody?" Chibi-usa asks, regretting those two words.

"Well, a lot of the guards from Crystal Tokyo die, and the academy had to send in their Senshi. Other Senshi posted in the areas nearby had to come as well. It was a miracle I got out alive," Hikari replies. Chibi-usa cringes.

"Wait, what about Nat?" Chibi-usa asks, making Hikari's eyes widen in realization.

"Class! We have a new student today!" the teacher announces as she walks through the door, ushering in the black-haired girl from earlier.

"Wait a second, how come no one realizes we've had two new students in a row?" Chibi-usa asks, making Hikari smile.

"I fixed everyone's memories except yours to think that we are sisters," Hikari replies, making Chibi-usa sweat-dropped.

"Hello! I'm Yumi Tsukino!" the black-haired girl exclaims.

"Well, we have another addition," Chibi-usa mumbles under her breath.

"Another Tsukino daughter? How many of you are there?" the teacher asks Hikari and Chibi-usa, making both girls laugh, sweat-dropped.

"I think…" Hikari gulps. "She may be…"

Chibi-usa's eyes widen, as both girls mutter the same word. "Dead."

**Weeeellll, there's some more of Hikari's backstory. If you want to know, Queen Lady (Chibi-usa's) daughter's full name is Princess Crescent Serenity, or her common name is Natsuki (hence the 'Nat' nickname). And I threw in Yumi/ Moondust. Moondust will be awoken in the next chapter, and a fight at the girl's school (Might) occur. And, the other two groups? Well, those are my other OC groups staring in Sailor Moon OC Part 2 and Part 3. Natsuki will be explained more in the future, hopefully.**

**Did you realize who Nat's father is? Its hard but if you think about it, it makes some sense. **

**Gomenasai for procrastinating on this! I went to Disney, and it was a 13 hour drive! And, I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist, so…**

**Hopefully, some PreCure or FMA fanfic will emerge soon.**

**Sayonara! Gohan4**


End file.
